El Ángel de la Guarda
by hatake.k
Summary: Cuando la vida pierde sentido siempre buscas el porque viniste al mundo, averiguar cual es tu misión.


**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un one-shots esprero que les agrade**

¿Cuál es el propósito en la vida de una persona?, siempre me lo pregunté.

Toda mi vida quise saber quién era y cuál es mi objetivo en la vida, pensé, tengo toda una vida por delante para averiguarlo pero que equivocado estaba, hace unas semanas atrás me dijeron que tenía una enfermedad terminal, solo me quedan unos meses de vida, meses que averiguare por qué vine a este mundo, el porqué de mi existencia.

Pasaron seis meses ya, aún sigo con mi objetivo, esta vez fui de visita a ver a la doctora Tsunade, me dijo que voy progresando más, pero que me faltaban algunos análisis de sangre así que me saco un poco y me dijo que volviera después, caminado por el hospital vi a mucha gente en cama, enferma, herida, angustiada, pero de entre toda esa gente hubo un paciente que me llamo la atención, era una niña de no más de doce años, tenía unos hermosos ojos perlas y el pelo castaño, miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo, interiormente me dije que debía estar allí por algún accidente, luego de un rato de haber caminado pase por la habitación de la niña pero ya no estaba sola, había alguien con ella era una hermosa chica, con su cabello negro azulado y piel blanca como la nieve era muy bonita pero en sus ojos no había brillo, cuando la chica se fue me acerque a la niña y me pare a un costado suyo ella solo miraba la ventana hacia el cielo, cuando noto que había una presencia a su costado giro su cabeza dando un pequeño salto del susto.

– Perdón no quise asustarte – ella solo me miraba, así que continúe hablando – me llamo Naruto y tú eres... – ella solo sonrió.

-Hanabi mucho gusto- lo siguiente que hizo fue volver la cabeza hacia la ventana

- porque siempre estas mirando la ventana- me aventure a preguntar

-mi hermana dijo que halla arriba están los ángeles de la guarda que si puedes ver uno te conceden un deseo- en su mirada había cierto brillo de fantasía, deduje que la chica de hace un momento podía ser su hermana cuando la mire ella giro su cabeza hacia mí –oye tú crees en los ángeles de la guarda- esa era una buena pregunta no me atreví a decirle que eso solo existen en los cuentos mataría sus sueños

-claro que sí, es más yo soy uno- sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza –dime cuál es tu deseo y te lo cumpliré- por un momento dudo si decirlo o no

- mi hermana, ella esa triste por mí, veras tengo un problema en el corazón y necesito un trasplante urgente- entonces lo que quiere es un corazón nuevo me dije interiormente –quiero que hagas feliz a mi hermana, ese es mi deseo- mis ojos se abrieron grande jamás pensé que diría algo así yo solo atine a sonreír

-cuenta con ello- cuando salí de ahí me encontré con su hermana apoyada contra la pared de la habitación con sus ojos lagrimeando y sus manos apoyada en el pecho respirando con dificultad

-porque le dijiste eso a mi hermana- en su voz había un toque de furia pero no la culpo

-solo quise verla feliz- la mire y vi como ella se largó a llorar así que la abrace y le ofrecí mi hombro para descargar sus sentimientos, luego de un rato que se hubiera calmado fuimos a la cafetería del hospital ya más tranquila

-disculpa por cómo te hable hace un momento- no quise escuchar mas

-oye no tienes por qué disculparte, solo quise ver a tu hermana feliz- bajo su mirada – donde están tus padres- ella no dijo nada –están muy ocupados o viven lejos- levanto s mirada poco a poco y vi que estaban llorosos de nuevo

-ellos murieron hace un tiempo ya, cuando éramos niñas, trabajo y estudio nunca le he hecho mal a nadie y mira lo que recibo a cambio mi hermana enferma y hago todo lo posible para hacerla feliz pero me temo que no puedo tenerla conectada a una maquina lo que le queda de vida es una niña y necesita desfrutar lo que le queda de niñez- sonreí con nostalgia, me hubiera encantado que alguien se preocupara por mi tiempo atrás así

-por cierto me llamo Naruto- ella me sonrió

-yo Hinata, sabes me tengo que ir ahora pero ¿vendrás mañana a visitar a mi hermana?- como negárselo además estaría por estos lados un buen tiempo

-claro todas las veces que pueda- y así pasaron los días me fui acercando mas a ella descubrí que a Hanabi le gusta el ramen igual que yo y que el sueño de Hinata es poder ser una doctora muy famosa, todo era genial un sueño, pero como todo sueño siempre acaba, un día llegando al hospital me cruce con Hinata iba sollozando y me le acerque cuando le pregunte porque lloraba me entere de que Hanabi había sufrido otro ataque y que los médicos le dijeron que si sufría otro ataque así no podría sobrevivir pero en toda esa conversación hubo algo que ella dijo que me hizo recordar lo por lo que estaba allí "porque razón estamos en este mundo", volví a mi departamento y me senté en un rincón, pasaron tres días que no salí de mi departamento, pero esa mañana recordé lo que me dijo Hanabi "oye tú crees en los ángeles de la guarda", tome un lápiz y papel me puse a escribir cuando salí de mi departamento era de noche me dirigí al hospital una vez allí hable con Tsunade, creo que al fin se porque estoy aquí.

El sol iluminaba un nuevo día pero para Hinata era siempre el mismo, se levantó y se fue al baño se ducho y cuando estaba saliendo el teléfono empezó a sonar, le pareció muy extraño pues las únicas personas que tenían ese número era Hanabi y su madrina pero ella nunca la llamaba porque decía que prefería las conversaciones cara a cara, con mucha intriga agarro el teléfono cuando escucho lo que le dijeron colgó y se largó a llorar se vistió rápido y salió corriendo hacia el hospital al llegar en la entrada se encontró con su madrina, se saludaron y pasaron directo hacia el interior del hospital, luego de unas largas horas de espera una rubia salió del quirófano

-como se encuentra mi hermana- se apresuró a preguntar Hinata

-bien por el momento, ahora la llevaremos hacia observación y veremos si su cuerpo acepta su nuevo corazón- Tsunade se quedó mirando a Hinata y se retiró. Pasaron unos cuantos días ya y Hanabi abrió los ojos para Hinata fue grandioso ver que su hermana se recuperara, pero extrañaba a Naruto hacía tiempo que no lo veía, luego de unos días Tsunade la llamo a su despacho

-quisiera preguntarte si conoces a un chico llamado Naruto-

-sí, si lo conozco, pero dígame ¿le paso algo?- los ojos de Tsunade se cerraron y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos

-era mi sobrino- a Hinata no le gustaba lo que escuchaba

-Que quiere decir con eso-

-sabes quién fue el donante del corazón- Hinata negó con la cabeza Tsunade le extendió un pedazo de papel y se retiro

Hinata lo abrió después de leerlo se largó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas la carta decía:

Para Hinata y Hanabi

Siempre me pregunte para que vivo, en ustedes encontré esa razón y se los agradezco enormemente, en ustedes encontré amistad y cariño, hoy tome una decisión que solo me afecta a mí y beneficia a tu hermana, hoy descubro que por más que quieras encontrar tu solo la razón por la que estás aquí no la encontraras y necesitas de otras personas, y sé que tu serás feliz si tienes a Hanabi contigo así que no le falte a mi promesa espero que sean felices y Hinata si te veo algún día otra vez te pediré una cita.

Con cariño EL ANGEL DE LA GUARDA.

**Fin**


End file.
